


WinterHawk Tumblr Drabbles

by cleo4u2



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, I'm not tagging because who knows what'll end up on tumblr, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, i doubt it's anything bad but you never know, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: Drabbles done on Tumblr for WinterHawk and saved here. Will be a never ending fic as I will add chapters every time I drabble on Tumblr.Unbeta'd. All errors are my own.





	WinterHawk Tumblr Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Create a fic with the given title
> 
> @jinojiboundagain sent in, "This is Everything I Never Wanted."

Where… are we?“ Bucky asked, stepping tentatively inside what he couldn’t even politely call a shack. Water was dripping somewhere, deeper inside. Light streamed through cracks in the wooden walls. The windows were covered in some dirty film and every piece of furniture was covered with a sheet.

“Tony’s dad’s cabin,” Clint said, seemingly oblivious to the disaster surrounding them. “No one’s been out here since the old man kicked the Buck-et.”

“That was a pun, wasn’t it?” Bucky asked neutrally. When Clint grinned at him, Bucky rolled his eyes. “Very funny. Because I murdered him and all.”

Clint scoweled.

“It’s not funny if you have to explain it.”

With a woof, Lucky bounded through the open cabin door as Clint ripped the sheet off what turned out to be a fraying, yellow, plaid couch. Dust shot into the air and all three of them coughed on the cloud left over from decades of neglect. Lucky’s coughing was more like the hacking of a dying man, and he turned and bounded right back outside. Seeing as he was the same one of the group, that made sense.

“My second favorite part of you left,” Bucky pointed out, adding to the dist storm by pulling more sheets off what turned out to be a mohogany coffee table, an old rocky chair, and a set of empty bookshelves.

“He smart,” Clint said, an internet ‘meme’ that pulled a smile from Bucky. “What’s your favorite part of me?”

“Buck-et,” Bucky answered, enunciating so Clint knew what he meant. Few people would joke about his past, fewer still made terrible puns. Steve, for example, would have cringed the second he’d understood the joke. Then he would have lectured Clint about being more sensitive and Bucky would have actually felt terrible for killing Tony’s dad instead of the passing pang of guilt he’d experienced.

Clint giggled, pleased beyond reason at Bucky’s praise. “Buck-et,” he muttered, before swiping grime off a window so sunlight beamed onto the ugly couch. “Well, I know you hate it, but no one will find us here. We can hole up for a few days, regroup, feed the mutt -”

Bucky interrupted him with quick kiss. The place wasn’t that bad; Clint was going his best. It wasn’t easy dating an international fugitive without a country willing to claim him as a citizen.

“It’s fine. Better than fine - everything I never knew I wanted.” He took Clint’s hand, careful of his broken knuckles. “Thank you.”

“Sweet talker.” Clint smiled, though, and headed further into the house. “I’ll find the bedroom. You find the kitchen. I’m hungry!”

“You’re always hungry!” Bucky shouted back, and vowed to hunt down a can of coffee grounds as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me on Tumblr
> 
> [cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)


End file.
